Rire en miroir
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Série de drabbles qui forment une histoire] - En sortant d'un magasin Peter rencontre une mutante. Wanda. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui les lie, mais elle si.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Cette fic est une série de pleiiiins de petits drabbles qui forment une histoire. Pour éviter de trop vous faire attendre, je posterais 2 chapitres par semaine. Sachant qu'une fois sur deux le chapitre est du point de vue de Wanda ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et hm… Voilà.

Les rayons du supermarché s'étalaient. Peter avait envie d'un biscuit. Rôdant près du rayon voulu, il accéléra.  
Il ne vit pas la mutante à la veste rouge. Encore moins les doigts qu'elle posa dans son dos.  
Attrapant une boite de cookie, il partit du magasin en hyper vitesse comme toujours. Personne ne l'avait vu.  
Mais quand il décéléra, la bouche pleine, dans sa main se tenait une poire à moitié achevé.  
Un rire derrière lui, la fille brune avait fini par sortir le rejoindre.

\- L'arroseur arrosé ! Lâcha-t-elle en riant.

Peter jura qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Tu ne sais pas qui je suis pour le moment. Tu ignores mon nom. Tu ne me vois même pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas de cheveux argentés. On ne remarque pas. Pourtant je suis comme toi. Une mutante. Et plus encore. Je suis totalement comme toi.

Rapproche-toi un peu. Je te vois qui sourit en retour, je crois que tu as aimé te faire avoir. Je t'aime déjà, et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi.

\- En effet.

J'ai envie de tout te dire.  
Je tends juste ma main.

\- Wanda, enchantée.

Ta jumelle. Enchantée.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle était arrivée dans sa vie comme une fleur, cette fille. Wanda. Comme une fleur écarlate. Peter ne savait pas qui elle était, sinon que si lui était l'argent, elle débordait de cette couleur si « sanglante » et palpitante.

Et palpitante elle l'était. Semblant nerveuse, presque sautillante.

\- C'est quoi ton truc ?

\- Modifier la réalité… Entre autre, sourit-elle.

Peter ne savait pas qui elle était, mais à ses yeux, ce rouge qui arrachait le regard lui plaisait bien. Il sonnait en résonnance avec son argenté.

Ils se ressemblaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Peter en était persuadé.


	4. Chapter 4

Te toucher me fait plaisir. Combien de temps aie-je attendu pour ça ? Je rêvais de t'approcher, mais on m'en a empêché. Tu vois Peter, il y a bien longtemps que tu aurais dû me reconnaître. Maintenant c'est presque chose faite. Tu sembles intrigué, et je suis prête à tout avouer.  
Mais cela semble rester difficile.  
Comment t'expliquer que nous sommes nés en même temps ? Que nous avons les mêmes parents ? Que ta mère ne t'a rien dit, que c'est à cause de notre père que je suis parti ?

Tu me souris encore. Tu es si près.


	5. Chapter 5

L'harmonie qui semblait les lier sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, intriguait Peter. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de cette jolie fille. Wanda.

\- Je pensais pas que quelqu'un me verrait, fit-il en faisant référence au magasin.

Elle haussa les épaules, souriante. Elle souriait tellement. Elle semblait excitée. Sur le point de dire quelque chose. Ca intriguait Peter. Toujours. Cette fille l'intriguait tant que ça en devenait une enquête policière. Presque.

\- Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

Peter n'était pas doué. Il pensait vite, mais pas forcément bien. Alors il avait pensé avoir touché juste en sortant ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout semblait cuit d'avance, quand j'avais décidé de l'approcher. J'avais pris mes affaires, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. J'étais partie, lumineuse. Moi-même j'ignorais avoir un jumeau avant ça. Maintenant je trépignais d'impatience.  
La remarque de Peter me déconcerta.  
Mon jumeau était-il plein d'humour ? Je l'espérais. Je l'avais imaginé pendant tant de temps.

Mais il ne semblait pas rire. Ce qui était encore plus comique. Je sentis mon pouvoir dormir en moi. Je crois que sa phrase m'avait calmé. Avant ça je ressemblais à une bombe prête à exploser.  
Oh, Peter, comme je t'aime déjà :

\- Je sais qui tu es.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamais Peter n'avait pensé à qui il pouvait être. Du moins, si, il y avait pensé pendant des années, quand il avait confronté sa mère et avait compris qui était son père. Seulement que cette fille lui parle de cette façon l'intriguait. Sans savoir qui elle était, elle. Totale inconnue.  
Qui il était ? Juste un mutant rapide aux cheveux argentés, non ?

Cela le décontenança, et, pressé, il s'approcha, curieux :

\- Et qui je suis ?

Il espérait qu'elle répondrait vite. Déjà que de base il était rapide. Là c'était pire. Mentalement ses pensées défilaient à pleine vitesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Je voyais bien qu'il était fébrile. Je crois qu'il était même prêt à courir, il tapait presque du pied. Faisant quasi du surplace. Je savais que je devais lui répondre. Moi-même je ne tenais plus en place. Mais ça restais difficile. Et s'il ne me croyait pas ?  
Pourtant j'avais peur qu'il s'échappe si je restais lente dans mes déclarations.  
Je le savais rapide. Je ne pourrais pas le rattraper.

Lance-toi, Wanda.

\- Je sais qui tu es parce que…Je suis comme toi.

Explication à la va vite, tellement logique. Il était un mutant, moi aussi.  
Mais pas que.


	9. Chapter 9

Ca ne suffisait pas. Le temps semblait ralentir sans même qu'il use de son pouvoir. Et Peter restait devant Wanda. Sans comprendre. Pourtant la situation lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle lui rappelait lui. Ce moment, où devant son père il s'était tut. Il aurait pu clamer son appartenance à sa famille mais il n'avait rien dit.  
Ce fait était une pensée qui lui était passée par l'esprit.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Voilà ce qu'il demanda quand même, pour en savoir plus. Il était sûr que Wanda sous entendait quelque chose d'autre que la mutation dans sa phrase. Il voulait la suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Les livres mentent. Ils présentent des familles qui se réunissent avec plaisir et joie et facilité. Moi je n'étais même pas capable d'ouvrir ma bouche et de dire la vérité correctement. Mais Peter sembla être là pour moi. Comme s'il se douta qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer, juste écouter. La joie qui m'envahi fut intense, mais la peur se renforça. Je ne pouvais pas reculer.

\- Je suis née le même jour que toi, Peter.

Ca ne voulait toujours rien dire. C'était plus compréhensible, mais non. Je soufflais. Wanda dis-le. Je me lança :

\- Je suis ta jumelle.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter resta stoïque. Une pierre était plus amovible que lui. Sûrement, pensait-il à une blague. Déjà qu'il avait découvert un père imprévu. Voilà qu'une fille se pointait et affirmait être sa jumelle. Peter l'observa, silencieux, avant d'éclater nerveusement de rire.

\- Elle est marrante ta blague.

Sauf que Wanda était sérieuse. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Peter cru un instant que ses pensées allèrent plus vite que lui-même.  
Peter, presque loup solitaire, vivant dans la cave de sa mère. Avec une sœur jumelle ?!

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Vu qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas…


	12. Chapter 12

Question logique. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas tout heureux à en danser en me câlinant. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas dit qui j'étais, là tout de suite, j'aurais implosé.  
Autant tout lâcher maintenant qu'il demandait les preuves.

\- C'est compliqué. C'est mes parents. Ils m'ont avoués m'avoir adopté.

Je voyais bien qu'il était déconcerté. De ce que je savais il avait toujours vécu avec notre éventuelle mère. Un instant je me demandais pour notre père. Qui était-il ? Je n'avais rien trouvé.

\- J'ai cherché, et voilà.

Souris, Wanda. Rassure-le. Allez.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter aurait besoin de plus de preuves. Pourtant tout semblait là. Leur ressemblance. Leur mutation. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Il n'était pas Charles Xavier. Il n'était pas télépathe. Il pensa pourtant à une blague de Mystique, mais faisait-elle des blagues ?  
Il était prêt à courir vers sa mère pour confirmer.  
Pourquoi celle-ci aurait abandonné une autre enfant ? C'était idiot. Sa mère ne l'était pas.  
Mais elle était pauvre. Sans grand revenus. Avec une fibre parentale difficile. Peter le savait très bien.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il lui cherchait des raisons.  
Au fond, peut-être que Peter voulait de cette jumelle.


	14. Chapter 14

Il ne disait rien. Muet. J'avais un peu peur moi. Je me disais que jamais il ne voudrait de moi. C'était fini. Je pouvais repartir. J'aurais dû amener plus de preuves mais si heureuse d'avoir une famille, j'en avais oublié toute décence.  
Quoiqu'une preuve je pouvais lui en fournir une. Seulement me croirait-il ?

Il me dirait que j'ai modifié la réalité. Ca le serait, mais pour montrer un souvenir.

\- …Il te faut plus de preuves ?  
\- Demander à ma mère, par exemple.

Oh. Sinon j'avais une idée pratique….

\- Ca te dit de venir chez moi ?


	15. Chapter 15

Qu'il se fasse inviter par une fille aurait dû lui faire plaisir. Mais l'idée même de découvrir qu'il avait en plus une sœur… Ca le faisait flipper. Il n'osait pas répondre, sur le coup. A nouveau paralysé. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas tourner en rond.  
Au pire cette fille ne serait pas sa sœur, juste une fille bizarre, mais toujours potable et sympa.

Pourquoi pas ?  
Retournant l'idée dans tous les sens il accepta.

Wanda l'emmena chez elle. Appartement petit, simple, ordonné. Elle chercha, lui tendit un papier. Et ce qu'il y découvrit fut à la hauteur de ses peurs.


	16. Chapter 16

J'étais peut-être allée trop vite. J'avais pensé qu'étant rapide, Peter prendrait le tout rapidement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait que je trouve un juste milieu à mes révélations. En voyant sa tête, je mourrais d'envie de m'excuser.  
Mais m'excuser de quoi ? D'être sa jumelle ? Que notre mère m'avait laissé ? Que moi j'avais vécu ailleurs, loin de lui, pendant si longtemps ? Que je n'étais pas seule, à avoir ces pouvoirs qu'il m'avait fallu apprendre à maintenir ? Parce que les contrôler restait encore l'étape avec laquelle j'avais du mal.  
M'excuser d'exister ? Je ne pouvais pas.


	17. Chapter 17

Tout était là, marqué, noir sur blanc, et Peter ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa mère lui avait caché les faits, et il avait donc une jumelle. Si le garçon était rapide, admettre, ça prenait plus de temps. Il avait mis des années à admettre avoir un père.  
Maintenant, combien de temps mettrait-il à admettre qu'il avait une jumelle ? Wanda semblait l'observer d'un air inquiet. Il la comprenait. Il devait paraître bien mal.  
Etait-il heureux, triste, en colère ? Même Peter ignorait quelles étaient ses émotions tant elles étaient rapides. Il avait l'impression de tomber de haut, sans pouvoir respirer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note :** Alors je sais que y a pas tant de précision sur le papier que Wanda peut lui montrer mais je suis pas très bon à ça, j'ai pas bien réfléchi xD Aaaalors je suis désolé pour cette incohérence chelou, s'il vous plait, faites avec é_è. (sinon bah j'suis encore désolé t_t) (de plus le format drabble aide pas à expliquer) en gros c'est juste un papier qui précise que Wanda est née de la mère de Pietro quoi =) qui l'a mis en adoption !

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

A le voir si pâle, je lui avais posé la question. Son teint était presque comme ses cheveux. Je l'ai vu se laisser tomber sur le canapé que je lui montrais, et alors qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains, je me suis assise vers lui.  
J'ai posé ma main contre son dos. Le caressant doucement. Fébrilement. Je touchais mon jumeau.  
A quelle vitesse battait mon cœur ? Vite. Trop vite. Je n'imaginais pas le sien.

\- Donc, tu es ma jumelle et je ne l'ai jamais su.

Il semblait l'admettre. Je crois.

\- Oui.


	19. Chapter 19

Assis, il se remettait de ses émotions. Il avait une sœur. Wanda. Assise à côté de lui. Une jumelle. Née le même jour que lui. Est-ce que même Magneto le savait ? Il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de ce fils qui ne lui avait toujours rien avoué.  
Est-ce que Wanda savait qui était leur père ?  
Etait-il heureux ? Peter l'ignorait toujours. Mais bien sûr qu'il était heureux.  
En un sens.  
Wanda semblait gentille et amusante.

\- Je crois que c'est cool, ouais.

Il pensait trop vite, parlait trop vite, tout lui échappait, et il aurait aimé, pour une fois, ralentir.


	20. Chapter 20

Cool ? Il trouvait ça cool. Mon cœur qui faisait du grand huit se détendit, et je me laissais à sourire. Bien que je me doutais que ça n'était pas aussi facile.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi quand je l'ai découvert. Je savais avoir été adopté, mais pas… Pas d'où je venais. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une famille, Peter. De t'avoir toi.

J'espérais que ça le consolerais.  
Il avait vraiment l'air gentil.  
Je crois. J'espérais toujours que ça irais, qu'on s'entendrait bien. Je le vis lever la tête vers moi. Il avait de jolis yeux. Il semblait ému.


	21. Chapter 21

Il était évident que ce que venait de dire Wanda l'avait atteint brusquement. Comme une flèche. Il la comprenait tellement en un sens. Il avait été heureux de comprendre que Magneto était son père. Et même s'il ne lui avait rien dit, même si de son côté il n'avait pas eu la force de lui avouer… A présent qu'il se savait doter d'une sœur, tout lui semblait encore mieux. Plus lumineux et coloré. Il avait l'impression que son avenir allait rapidement devenir plus amusant.

C'est pour ça qu'il décida de commencer à faire connaissance avec elle. Voir leurs points communs.


	22. Chapter 22

C'est fou comme le temps sembla s'écouler vite. Etait-ce la faute à son pouvoir, ou simplement le fait que nous fûmes rapidement proches ? Nous avions plus de choses en commun qu'on ne pouvait le penser. J'appréciais le même genre de musique, il avait mon humour.  
Je savais que nous étions faits pour nous croiser. Pour nous entendre. Je l'avais su dès l'instant où je l'avais vu.

Soudain, je le serrais contre moi. Je devais avoir agi comme une enfant, mais je n'avais pas pu résister.

\- Je crois que je t'aime déjà beaucoup, Peter.

Et j'en étais vraiment heureuse.


	23. Chapter 23

Peter resta contre elle, sans savoir quoi faire. Il était lent pour les émotions. Une tortue qui ne savait pas gérer ce genre de chose. Pourtant il semblait si confiant quand on le voyait de loin. Mais il n'était pas si doué que ça avec les gens. Maladroit qu'il était.  
Pourtant, il serra cette sœur jumelle qu'il avait découverte.

Avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle ignorait, elle. Se détachant doucement, il l'observa, un air de malice :

\- Tu veux rencontrer notre père ?

Il avait trouvé le moyen parfait pour se faire découvrir par celui-ci. Une réunion de famille.


	24. Chapter 24

Notre père. Mon cœur qui s'était calmé sembla retourner à un parc d'attraction intérieur. Peter connaissait notre père. Celui dont je n'avais pas trouvé l'identité. Qui était-il ?

\- Qui est notre père ? Demandais-je, intriguée  
\- Je pense que tu le connais. Magneto.

Un nouvel arrêt. Comment savait-il ça ? Magneto était notre père ? C'était surprenant, et un peu effrayant.  
Mais Peter semblait prêt à le montrer. Maintenant que je connaissais mon frère, je voulais bien croiser mon père. Même si ça faisait beaucoup en une seule journée. Ca semblait… Fantastique. Et tout cela était pourtant la réalité.


	25. Chapter 25

Alors c'était décidé. La famille serait réunie. Peter avait son argument pour faire face. Restait à trouver Magneto, mais il était sûr que son ex-presque-meilleur ami, Charles Xavier les aiderait. Ou Mystique. Ou Hank.  
Peter attrapa soudain la main de sa sœur. L'attrapant sans brusquer, prêt pourtant à courir avec elle, prêt à lui faire découvrir ce qu'il était.

Avec Wanda, ils formeraient un superbe duo, à deux, ils pourraient réunir leur famille. Et persuadé de cela, Peter ne s'en sentit que plus ravi.  
Il avait trouvé le bout manquant à sa vie.  
C'était parfait.  
Il se mit à courir.

Fin

 **Note de fin :** Du coup ça se fini comme ça, mais de fait… Les jumeaux se sont rencontrés :p Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic à l'étrange format, et à la prochaine )


End file.
